


Buffy Summers and the Lost Demigods

by TajaReyul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy stumbles across three kids fighting a vampire in a dark, LA alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Summers and the Lost Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wishlist_fic and somnium_astrum who requested "Buffy/Luke, Annabeth, Thalia" and "after killing Angel and leaving Sunnydale, Luke catches Buffy beheading a vampire. When they mistake her for a half-blood, she just goes with it. She doesn't know how long it can last but for now, it's nice, to be with other kids that see the monsters for what they are."

_What the hell...?_ Buffy Summers thought as she followed the sounds of a scuffle down a dimly-lit alley. A teenaged boy about her own age was trying to defend two younger girls against a vampire. He wasn't doing too badly, Buffy noted with some surprise, but he was tiring. The guy, possibly a year or two younger than Buffy, had a sword of some sort, but there was something odd about it. The older of the two girls looked like she was holding a trash can lid as a shield. The younger held a large knife or dagger that seemed as odd as the sword. 

Buffy swooped in with a vicious kick to the back of the vamp's knee. "You kids get out of here!" she shouted, following the kick with a flurry of blows. Then she quit paying attention to anything but fighting and searching for something to put the vamp down permanently.

Suddenly the vampire howled in pain and spun around. The young guy was back and had apparently stabbed it with his sword. Buffy could see now that the sword gleamed bronze in a stray beam of light. A bronze sword wasn't going to work unless wielded in an expert strike. "Hey! Throw it here!" She punctuated her request with a kick to the vampire's lower back, hard enough to shatter a human's spine.

The vamp barely flinched, but it turned back to her. She punched it in the face. The guy stared at her incredulously, but then, in the face of her Slayer fighting skills, shrugged and threw her the sword. Buffy snatched the sword out of the air and used it to cleanly behead the vamp, which exploded into dust.

Buffy coughed and spat. "Yeah, you got me. My mouth was open."

"What?" the guy asked, confused.

"Wasn't talking to you." Up close, Buffy could see he was a little older than she'd originally thought, probably her own age or possibly a year or two older. "I'm not even gonna ask why you're walking down a dark alley with two little girls this late on a school night." She handed him the sword back.

"You're not?"

"Nope. None of my business, but you might want to stick to more well-lighted areas. See ya." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, you're not even going to ask about the sword?"

"Like I said, none of my business," she threw over her shoulder, continuing back up the alley.

The guy had caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Buffy looked down at his hand and back up at him, arching her eyebrow.

"Sorry," he let go of her instantly. "I'm Luke. This is Thalia," he indicated the older girl, wearing denim and leather, with short, spiky black hair, "and Annabeth." The little blonde with blue eyes and a tan waved. She looked like any number of Buffy's classmates—or their younger sisters.

The guy continued. "I've just never seen anyone fight like that. Not anyone," his gaze quickly shifted left, then right, before returning to her face, "You know, normal. I think you might need to come with us."

"No thanks. I'm not a bodyguard," she demurred.

"Does it seem like trouble is following you?" He gestured back towards where she'd dusted the vamp. "Had difficulties in school with paying attention?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she said coolly.

"But I'm right, aren't I? And what you did back there, that's just old hat to you, isn't it?"

Buffy didn't answer.

"Us, too. There's a place for people like us. It's called Camp Half-Blood and we're on our way there. Come on, you're out late on a school night too. That says to me that you don't really have anywhere you need to be. Whatever you're running away from, there's safety in numbers."

He had her there. Not only was there nowhere she needed to be except home, and damned if she was going back there, but she wasn't headed anywhere in particular. She was rather curious about his bronze sword and the dagger the little girl carried. (Really, who gave a pig-sticker like that to an eight-year-old?) Plus he was kind of cute in a scruffy, underfed way. The little blonde girl was adorable and the older, goth one, well, Buffy could see the hints of softness through the chinks in her leather- and black eyeliner-armor. 

"I don't suppose this Camp Half-Blood of yours is anywhere near Cleveland?"


End file.
